


A Special Dinner

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Bloodshed please, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), stop jumping to conclusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed comes home to find that Thornstriker has prepared something extra special for dinner tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Dinner

Another long day that resulted in being covered in dirt and muck and shit.  If there was one thing that made it all better, it was coming home to a girlfriend who always had something waiting for him whether it was a hot meal or a nice cup of decaf coffee to make the day feel a little better.

 

"I'm back," he said as he took off his construction boots to put them in the little tray set up for the shoes by the door.

 

"Welcome back Bloodshed," his girlfriend said from behind the refrigerator door as her head popped up, "I'm almost done with dinner."

 

"What are we having?"

 

"It's a surprise."

 

That caught him off guard.  Usually she was very forward on what they were having.  "A surprise?"

 

"Yes.  Something new I saw on the internet."

 

"...Huh?"

 

"Well, since its summer, I was looking for something a little different and that's when I read about this and I thought you might like it."

 

"What exactly is it?"  Bloodshed was tired of the guessing games.  He had dealt with Novabomb all day long and he really didn't want to get annoyed at his girlfriend for her trying to make things 'interesting', whatever that meant.

 

"Don't worry, it's not very complicated."

 

He turned to place his stuff down, hearing her close the fridge door as his head was bent down.  He turned to face her again, "So what is... it?"

 

Bloodshed was completely frozen where he stood when he finally focused on her. In her right hand, she was holding a can of whipped cream, and in her left, holding a box of fresh strawberries. And... she was wearing an apron. And that was it. Nothing but the light green apron Airstream had bought her for Christmas one year. Her arms and legs completely naked and bare and.... She just looked at him with that adorable, girlish smile, holding up the two items and moving them around.

 

"What do you think? Would be yummy for a summer dinner, don't you think?"

 

What did he think?  He thought he had entered the Twilight Zone and some seductress spirit or alien had possessed his girlfriend.  Thornstriker, his bashful and innocent girlfriend, was standing there in nothing  _but an apron_  and offering what seemed to be herself with whipped cream and strawberries?

 

This was like some weird food fetish dream he would have after eating something weird for dinner.

 

"I-I... guess?"

 

"Of course it would!  You love strawberries and whipped cream!  It's not the ideal dinner idea, but I think it works in this case."

 

This case?  In what other way would this not work?  Whether she hand fed them to him in nothing but lingerie?  Or put them on her body and had him eat off her?  Primus, he could think of a number of ways to use those two to have her screaming until the neighbors complained.

 

"I... do."

 

He must have looked like an idiot, standing there with his shoulders slumped and mouth wide open and face contorted into one of shock and confusion.  And it didn't help that he was getting a really weird boner from all this.

 

"I-Is that... all we're having?"

 

"Ummm... no, not really..." Thornstriker looked to the side, "Well, the surprise is... well... umm... it’s pie."

 

While not what she really meant, with the context of everything else going through his mind and his boner raging, his mind went to something else entirely inappropriate.  Something involving a certain movie about apple pie...

 

And that was enough to make him stagger forward to grab the couch for support as he nearly bent over in a mess of lust, confusion, and otherwise completely believing for a moment that he had lost his mind.

 

"B-Bloodshed?!  Are you alright?"

 

"Just... fine... I-"

 

DING

 

"Oh!  I-ah-I need to get it out!'

 

What?

 

With shaky hands holding him up, Bloodshed finally managed to bring his head up as his girlfriend was at the now open oven door, her beautiful body bent over revealing her...

 

... very short shorts and a tank top.

 

....WHAT?

 

"Oh, I hope I didn't burn it!" Thornstriker turned around, a huge pie in her hands that was steaming, "They said it had a small window of being cooked right and it’s not supposed to be cut open until its ready."

 

His girlfriend had made pie.  She... She had actually made pie... for dinner?  "P-Pie?"

 

"I-It was a recipe... a summer meat pie one," she placed it on the table to cut into it, "It was on some country cooking site.  It's pork and potato and a few spices and others.  They said it was great to have with fruit, so I had gotten those strawberries at the market..."

 

This... was her  _surprise_?  "A meat pie and strawberries?"

 

"I-I know.  I-It's a weird dinner, but I wanted to try it since it seemed like something we'd both like.  Ah," she cut it open and liked what she saw, "It's done!  How big of a slice would you like, Bloodshed?"

 

Bloodshed didn't know what to say.  Still standing and holding onto the couch with a raging boner that was painfully starting to deflate was not how he had expected his evening to start out.

 

It was going to be a long night, he could feel it.

 

END


End file.
